This invention relates generally to breakout fittings for flexible, thermoplastic, axially slit corrugated conduits which are used in wiring harnesses to house a plurality of electrical leads and more specifically to breakout fittings which allow for a select number of the electrical leads to pass out of the corrugated conduit via the axial slit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,633, which issued to Paul S. Ghirardi and Eugene V. McGowan Jan. 16, 1973 and which is assigned to the assignee of this invention, discloses several breakout fittings for flexible, thermoplastic, axially slit corrugated conduits used in wiring harnesses. These breakout fittings 20, 60, 90 comprise a pair of sections 22, 24; 66, 68; 92, 94 which are integrally hinged by a web 26, 70, 96 and which are latched in a closed position around the corrugated conduit by releasable latch means 34, 74, 116.
While these breakout fittings have been used successfully for many years in many applications, the breakout fittings are not particularly well suited for use in a pass through application where the electrical breakout leads are passed through an aperture in a panel. An example of such an application is an automotive lighting harness which is located in the engine compartment and which has electrical breakout leads for the headlamps which are inserted through apertures in the back of the headlamp pod housings.